um vicio cibernetico
by Jujuba-kitisune
Summary: Uma festa louca de aniversario para o hiei desencadeou uma porção de vicios que hiei começou a ter !que isso vai dar?


Um vicio cibernético

Essa historia começa em uma manhã de domingo quando Hiei estava passeando pelo makay,procurando briga,(isso não é novidade), foi quando por uma janela viu uma festa de aniversario ele observando achou estranho àquelas pessoas em volta da mesa cheia de doces cantando parabéns para você e a pessoa em frente do bolo ficava sorrindo assoprando velinhas que estavam em cima do bolo, depois as pessoas ficavam falando felizes aniversario, muitos anos de vida, ele ficou pensando e depois voltou à casa de mukuro meio que triste.

Mukuro: O que foi Hiei mas que cara é essa?

Hiei: Não te interessa!

Andado com passos passados parou por um estante olhou devota para Mukuro e perguntou.

Hiei: O que é aniversario o que significa.

Mukuro: é uma comemoração que as pessoas fazem quando a pessoa completa um ano de vida, Mas porque me pergunta isso?

Hiei com uma cara tristonha:por nada só gostaria de saber.

E ele vai caminhando para seu quarto deixando Mukuro pensativa, então pega a agenda procura rapidamente por um numero do Kurama e começa a telefonar.

Kurama:Alô!

Mukuro: Por favor gostaria de falar com o Shuuichi Minamino?

Kurama: É ele mesmo com quem falo?

Mukuro: É a Mukuro!

Kurama espantado grita: MUKURO!

Mukuro: Ela mesma! preciso falar com você é urgente me encontre perto do lago em frene ao bosque aqui no makai e rápido antes que eu mude de idéia.

Kurama:Mas...(ele coloca o telefone no gancho e com um ar de desprezo diz) –desligou mas o que ela quer comigo?Bem de qualquer forma vou ver o que ela quer.

Naquele mesmo dia no lago...

Kurama gritava olhando para todos os lados: MUKURO! MUKURO!

Mukuro! Estou aqui!

Kurama :O que você quer falar comigo?

Mukuro: Bem... é sobre o Hiei.

Kurama: olha aqui se você pensa...

Mukuro interrompe kurama: Não é nada disso sabe é que é, é que eu achei o Hiei meio triste esses dias.

Kurama: Claro vivendo com uma lata velha dessas', porque ele está assim?

Mukuro: é que ele me veio perguntando o que é aniversario então quando falei o que era pra ele, ele ficou triste e foi cabisbaixo pro seu quarto, serio eu nunca tinha visto Hiei daquela forma.

Kurama: É verdade ele não costuma ficar triste atoa ñ tem alguma coisa estranha com ele, bem eu to achando que ele está triste assim é porque ele não sabe o dia do seu aniversario e nunca teve nenhum tipo de comemoração.

Mukuro: Pode ser, por isso eu ti chamei aqui eu também sei como é duro nunca ter tido uma comemoração de aniversario,então estou pensando em fazer uma festinha para ele que tal.

Kurama: Tenho que dar o braço a torce que dessa vez você teve uma boa idéia, mas i ai no que posso ajudar.

Mukuro: Bem na verdade preciso da ajuda de todos mas leguei para todos e até agora ningue...

Antes de Mukuro terminar o que tava dizendo chega Keiko com yusuke, depois Koema e Botan, kewabara, sua irmã e yukina.

Mukuro: Até que em fim! Pensei que não viam mais.

Keiko:É o yusuque e as meia hora dele que ele fica no banheiro passando gel no cabelo.

Yusuke: bem eu tenho que manter o visual.

Koema: Sabe o que é, é que tive de carimbar alguns papeis e pedi para botan me esperar.

Kuabara: Eu e minha irmã estávamos esperando a Yukina.

Mukuro: Chega de desculpas esfarrapadas e me escutem.

Depois que ela explicou tudo a eles todos ficaram extremamente contentes.

Keiko:Oba! Uma festa legal eu trago os salgadinhos!

Yukina: E eu os docinhos

Kuwabara: Eu e Yusuque trazemos as bebidas não é amigão?

Yusuke: pode deixar com a gente.

Koema: Eu e Botam traremos os balões,enfeites copos descartáveis e outras coisas.

Kurama; bem eu trago as luzes e os efeitos especiais para fazemos uma discoteca.

Todos: Legal!

Mukuro: Bem eu fico com o bolo, já estamos combinados?

Todos:Sim!

Mukuro: Kurama depois preciso falar com você, e pessoal olha a semana que vem na minha casa ninguém fale nada para o Hiei porque é supresa, e ate a semana que vem.

Todos: Até!

Todos se retiram deixando sós Mukuro e kurama.

Mukuro: kurama vou te pedir para distrair o Hiei para mim para que ele não saiba de nada, só distrair em, e vê se faz ele comprar umas roupas novas para ele ficar bem no aniversario dele entendeu.

Kurama: Tudo bem pode deixar.

Os dois se retiram e assim prossegue os dias até a data tão esperada todos se reúnem Keiko traz duas bacias cheias de salgadinhos,coxinhas, resolis,esfiras,canapés e mais um bocado de delicias, Yusuke e Kuwabara trazem 2 garrafas de saque, cinco grades de cerveja, varias garrafas de 2 litros de refrigerante e suco, Yukina por sua vez chega com varias travessas de docinho, beijinho, brigadeiros, cajuzinhos, bala de coco, entre outras delicias e logo atrás vem mestra genkai ajudado ela a carregar, Koema e Botan chegam com caixas enormes cheias de enfeites para festa e George ajudando a carregar, Kurama chega com um monte de parafernália, caixas de som, luzes, caixas que soltavam fumaça, e um tipo de vitrola com dois discos e muitas outras coisas.

Mukuro: que bom que estão todos aqui Kurama, vai distrair o Hiei e faça o combinado, os outros arrumem esse monte de coisas que o bolo que eu encomendei já está pra chegar.

Todos assumem os seus postos, as meninas cuidaram de arrumar a mesa, os meninos arrumam os enfeites e o som, Kurama por sua vez vai intercepta Hiei para assim distrai-lo.

Kurama:Hiei!

Hiei: Kurama? Oque você está fazendo aqui?

Kurama: Bem estava pensando em passar no shoping aqui do makai para fazer umas comprinhas sabe como é né tenho que renovar meu guarda roupa.

Hiei: Mas precisava vim até o makay? Você ñ tem shopping no seu mundo.

Kurama: É bem... é que eu quero variar né !E alem do mas eu queria que fosse comigo que tal.

Hiei:Não sei é que tenho tanta coisa pra fazer e...

Hiei olha nos olhos verde esmeralda,com aquele rosto que parece ter sido esculpido por anjos ficou calado por uns 5 minutos, olhou para baixo por estar com vergonha e disse:

Hiei: Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu vou com você.

Kurama pega a mão de Hiei joga ele para dentro do carro e saem rumo ao shooping M de Makay, Mukuro observa pela janela se segurando de raiva mas fazer o que o kurama é o único que ela confiava que ñ daria com a língua entre os dentes sobre a supresa,então ela se vira para todos.

Mukuro: Vamos gente rápido com isso pois não sei por quanto tempo Kurama destruirá Hiei no shooping.

15 minutos depois no shooping...

Kurama pega varias roupas dissendo que uma mais bonita do que a outra Hiei com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça pergunta.

Hiei: Kurama é... Por que está pegando estas roupas ñ são pequenas demais para você?

Kurama: Ms ñ pra você!

Hiei: O que você veio comprar roupas para você ou para mim!

Kurama empurrando Hiei para o trocador experimente essas aqui que eu vou ver mais e nada de reclamações.

Hiei: Mas...Mas...Mas...

Kurama jogando um monte de roupas nos braços do Hiei: Mas nada experimente e quero ver uma por uma como ficou em você entendeu.

Hiei:Mais... Mais... Mais...

Kurama com saco cheio daquele mas,mas: Fala logo Hiei o que você quer.

Hiei: Mas é que eu ñ tenho dinheiro para pagar tudo isso.

Kurama abre sua carteira e aparece um montão de cartões de credito e com uma cara sacana diz:O que estava dissendo?

Hiei:...

Enquanto isso na casa de mukuro...

Mukuro: Vamos logo sua cambada de incompetentes não sei quanto tempo mas kurama vai conseguir segurar Hiei naquele shooping,Bem e falando disso deixa-me ligar para o celular do Kurama para ver como vão as coisas lá.

No shooping...

O celular de Kurama começa a vibrar quando ele olha na tela o identificador de chamadas diz Lata velha.

Kurama:Mukuro', só podia ser aquela lata velha (aperta o botão e fala sussurrando meio travando os dentes de raiva) O que você quer Mukuro, isso não é momento para se ligar.

Mukuro: Só quero saber como é que ta ai!

Kurama sussurrando: Tudo bem mas se continuar ligando e o Hiei perceber, vai tudo pro saco.

Mukuro: E ele onde está?

Kurama sussurrando: Experimentando as roupas mas dá para desligar que eu acho que ele já se vestiu.

Mukuro:Mais...(Ela com umas trossentas veias pulando de sua testa),aquela raposa maldita desligou ai quando eu por minhas mãos nela eu...

Keiko: Mukuro o bolo chegou.

Mukuro respira fundo:Tenho que manter a calma, bem vamos coloca-lo na mesa.

Yusuke: Eu quero ser o DJ!

Koema: Yusuke o Kurama já disse que ia ser o DJ além do mais esse equipamento é dele.

Yusuke: Kurama DJ há,há,há,há,há,há,há,há,há,há,há,há,há...To até imaginando Kurama com aquele jeitinho todo delicado sendo DJ, não dá para não ri.

Koema: Bem então vamos fazer uma aposta 100 pilas como o Kurama consegue fazer um som de quebrar quarteirão.

Yusuke: Apostado!

Botan: Yusuke você tem certeza disso é que...

Koenma tampa a boca de botam:Nada ñ Yosuke!

Yusuke: O baixinho pode deixar a Botan falar que fiquei curioso

Koenma larga de Botam ela respira aliviada e diz: Eu só ia dizer que se eu fosse você ñ faria está aposta.

Yusuke: Pode deixa botan eu já ganhei.

Botan: Depois ñ diga que eu ñ avisei

Neste momento chega Mukuro com um bolo enorme de floresta negra,(bem nem precisa dizer porque ela escolheu esse bolo ñ)

Mukuro: Bem já ta tudo pronto só falta o Hiei e o Kurama chegar, bem eu vou ligar para aquela maldita raposa para eles voltarem já (ela pega seu celular procura o telefone com o nome de raposa encardida e liga)

Mukuro: Kurama?

Kurama: O que você quer Mukuro?

Mukuro: Já está tudo prontinho só falta vocês chegarem, e o Hiei onde ele está?

Kurama:Estamos no Mc Donalds, ele está na net vendo o orkut dele.

Mukuro: Pois bem venham já que tudo está pronto entendeu.

No shoping...

Kurama: Mas...(pega o celular olha diretamente para ele e fala com um tom de voz raivoso, e com umas trossentas veias pulando na testa) aquela lata velha, enferrujada, desparafusada, desligou a eu a mato um dia e...(para de falar quando vê Hiei olhando para ele com uma cara de interrogação),Hiei! bem já terminou?

Hiei:Bem já né me cansei vamos embora.

Kurama: vamos!

Eles vão até o estacionamento e seguem em direção a casa de Mukuro.

Chegando lá Hiei estranha está tudo escuro:Mukuro agora deu de fazer economia de luz!(diz indignado quando acende a luz e com os olhos arregalados escuta)

Todos:Supresa! Feliz Aniversario.

Então Yusuke pega Hiei e coloca em frente do bolo e diz: assopre as velinhas mais antes faça um pedido em.

Hiei fica calado por uns 10 minutos todos olham estranhando a demora, Yusuke bate nas costas do baixinho e diz em voz alta:

Yusuke: Coloco meu,que pedido grande e esse, ñ acaba ñ e...Hiei? que cara é essa ñ gostou da supresa?

Hiei com ou olhos cheios de lagrima começa a abrir o maior berreiro: Buáááááááááááááá

Nunca pensei que se importariam snif,snif...(ele fica meio sem jeito de se expressar daquela forma e contorna o caso assoprando logo as velas.)

Todos espantados mas animados e chocados abraçam o Hiei que novamente abre outro berreiro,enquanto isso kurama vai até o banheiro com uma sacola e sai de lá com uma aparência nada comum para o feitio dele; estava com uma calça folgadona estilo Hip Hop, uma camisa aberta mostrando seu peitoral, com um boné para traz, todos olham com os olhos arregalados, inclusive o Hiei que até arregalou o jagan,apenas Koenma e Botam de nada se espantaram, Kurama sobe até o som apaga a luz acende os efeitos luminosos e a fumaça e com uma voz mais grosa começa a falar...

Kurama:

Então a musica começa e todos começam a dançar menos Yusuke de queixo ainda caído entrega sem pisca os olhos o dinheiro para Koenma que começa a contado e rindo a toa começa a dançar, botan explica a Yusuke que ainda permanece de queixo caído:eu avisei que ñ era boa idéia Yusuke o Kurama é o melhor DJ aqui do makai todos que freqüentam casas noturnas sabem disso, bem fazer o que né, vira-se e começa a dançar também.

A festa durou aproximadamente 2 dias e meio depois de acabada todos voltaram para suas casas exaustos Mukuro agradeceu a todos incluindo kurama também (ela devia ta bêbada só pode ser).

Hiei por sua vez fez o que ele esperou a festa inteira para fazer abrir os presentes, sua cama estava repleta de embrulhos coloridos ele com os olhos brilhando vai rasgando os embrulhos no desespero de saber logo o que é.

O do Kurama ele abriu primeiro,era um celular de ultimo modelo, com câmera de filmagem,de fotografia,com viva voz,localizador, e todo moderno.Hiei ficou extremamente feliz finalmente ele se livraria daquele tijolo que Mukuro avia lhe arranjado, o kuwabara deu um conjunto de cds do Linkin Park, Hiukina deu uma calça e uma blusa da marca Fubu, a mestra Genkai só para completar o conjunto deu um par de tennis da mizuno, e uma camiseta da nicoboco, bem a Botan junto com o koema deram um videogame play stachion2 com uma pa de cds de jogos, Keiko deu uma cesta de chocolate com uns 30 kilos de chocolate, mukuro deu uma motocicleta da caloi,e por ultimo Yusuke deu um vale de um mês livre para Hiei na Lan House mas conhecida do Makai.Hiei vendo todos aqueles presentes ñ se conteve de tanta alegria e animo qual usar primeiro?

Bem ele resolveu usar o de Yusuke primeiro era só um mês alem do mais ele tava precisando ir para uma Lan, pois a conexão do Mc, era muito lerda e o tempo era pouco feito isso preparou suas coisas e foi direto para lan,chegando lá se deparou com um homem cheio de chifres com longos cabelos pretos e que ñ abrira os olhos então Hiei espantado grita.

Hiei:Yomi o que vc faz aqui?

Yomi: Eu sou dono dessa lan House,sabe como é né a vida ta difícil e tenho que criar meu filho,e o que você faz aqui?

Hiei entrega um papel na mão de yomi que lê com atenção e se lembra que urameshi tinha passado por lá e pagado uma nota por esse convite e comentado que era para um amigo que estava fazendo aniversario.

Yomi: A sim era você o amigo que urameshi avia sitado parabéns e pode ficar à-vontade durante esse mês a sim o que você quer internet ou jogos, aqui ta uma repercussão e conter strike até meu filho viciou,é interessante, na outra sala já mais quieta sem falatórios são pessoas que vem apenas usar a net,msn, ver e-mail coisas assim.

Hiei opina pela net e vai até o computador que Yomi o indica, ele começa vendo seu orkut deixando recados e visitando sua comunidade coisas básicas,conversar no msn,fazer algumas pesquisas no google.Mas aqueles gritos que vinham da outra sala que era a de jogos o intrigaram eram palavrões xingamentos e todo tipo de sujeira que podem sair de uma boca que precisa ser limpa com sabão, ele se levantou da cadeira se encaminhou até a outra sala e seus olhos vermelhinhos começaram a brilhar intensamente aqueles personagens cibernético matando outros todo aquele sangue toda aquelas armas enfim tudo era d, foi ai então que Hiei resolveu aprender e jogar conter strike, nos primeiros dias ele só era morto coitado quase ñ saia do lugar, depois aprendeu a trocar as armas verificar coletes, o filho de Yomi o ensinou as manhas do jogo e no período de 2 semanas Hiei já tava em um clã dos melhores jogadores de conter strike.

Enquanto isso mukuro vai até o pelotão para verificar os soldados e ter uma bela desculpa para ver Hiei, que andava meio sumido naquelas 2 semanas.

Mukuro: tropa sentido!

Todos ficaram em sentido ela andava com pose de general em frente ao pelotão mas para sua supresa e indignação Hiei ñ estava presente.

Mukuro: CADE O HIEI!(grita quase deixando o pelotão de soldados surdos) onde aquele folgado está ele deveria estar cuidando do seu serviço (ela pega na garganta de um dos soldados quase o esganando) Você sabe onde esta o Hiei?

Soldado:ñ senhora ñ sei!

Mukuro: Fala ou morre.

Soldado quase se sufocando:cof..cof..N...N...N...Não senhora eu juro pela minha vida ñ sei onde ele está.

Mukuro larga o soldado que põe a mão em seu pescoço dolorido e fica em forma novamente,então um dos soldados levanta a mão.

Mukuro já irritadíssima: O que você quer soldado.

Soldado: Eu sei onde o Hiei está senhora.

Mukuro: ONDE!

Enquanto isso na Lan...

Hiei: Puta que pariu,caralho esse filho da puta me matou, agora eu o mato.

Todos estavam contentes com Hiei que era o melhor jogador daquela região todos os clãs queria ele como membro pois ele levava o jogo a serio mesmo,foi quando Mukuro aparece na Lan em total silencio e fica atrás de Hiei que tava tão distraído com o jogo que nem percebi o Ki de Mukuro que tava altíssimo.

Mukuro com os braços cruzados e um ar de arrogante diz: Bonito em?

Hiei pula da cadeira assustado:M..M...M...Mu...Mukuro!Q...Q...Que você faz aqui também joga conter strike?

Mukuro:Conter Strike uma ova!venha já aqui.

Mukuro pega na orelha de hiei que sai gemendo de dor na orelha ao qual mukuro puxa.

Na casa de Mukuro...

Mukuro:Agora vai ficar de castigo no seu quarto e se sair perde o cargo e vou reclamar com o chefe do makai está me entendendo.

Hei com um bico do tamanho do mundo:...

Mas quando Mukuro deu as costas passado-se 3 horas ela volta para o quarto de Hiei com um platô de comida e para conversa com Hiei,quando ela abre a porta do quarto.

Mukuro:CADE O HIEI!eu o mato,desgraçado pulou a janela,filho da mãe a quando eu por as minhas mãos nele.

Bem gente nem precisa falar onde ele estava né.

Enquanto isso na Lan...

Yomi:Hiei,Hiei,se Mukuro te pega aqui ela é capaz de dar um chilique sabe como ela é né você já ta aqui há 5 horas bem e é pouco perto que você já ficou aqui jogando por 24 horas, mas ñ é arriscado demais?

Hiei: Pode deixar Yomi aquela lata velha nem deve ter sentido a minha falta, to te dizen...

Foi quando Hiei sentio um Ki conhecido atrás dele.

Mukuro:Quem é lata velha Hiei?

Hiei:Opssssss!(e sai correndo com aquela lata...ops... quer disser Mukuro atrás dele soltado raio de energia bem no traseiro dele).

Todo o dia começa sendo a mesma coisa Mukuro virando a costas e Hiei fugindo para Lan, já cansada daquela historia,de pedir para Yomi ñ aceitar o vale do Hiei e Yomi retrucando que se ele fazer isso perde a credibilidade, de trancar as portas e janelas para Hiei ñ sair,de tudo praticamente e vai conversar com um psicólogo no niguenkai chegando ao consultório ela se depara com um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos olhos verdes que nem esmeralda,e um ar de calma.

Mukuro:Kurama o que você está fazendo aqui.

Kurama: Ñ diga meu nome alto eu sou shuuichi minamino aqui entendeu e o que você quer.

Mukuro:Ñ a nada que você ñ faça.Pois bem é sobre o Hiei.

Kurama:Denovo,o que foi dessa vez,a sim pode se sentar,fique a vontade.

Mukuro:Bem!(explica a situação para Kurama que com um olhar expressivo da uma singela risada e diz)

Kurama: Mukuro o problema ñ está sendo o hiei mas você...

Mukuro:COMO ASSIM EU!

Kurama: deixe-me terminar meu ponto de vista,pois bem continuando,cada vez que você proibiu Hiei de ir para Lan para ele fica mas divertido empolgante isso se chama adrenalina,isso faz com que Hiei sinta mas vontade de ir ñ exatamente pelo jogo e sim para desafia-la.

Mukuro:O que eu faço então?

Kurama: Deixa ele larga mão ele vai acabar enjoando do jogo,ou o vale dele vai acabar então ele simplesmente larga o vicio,só que vou avisando para avisar ao Yomi que ñ deixe-o jogar o conter strike atualizado nem outro jogo de rede pois se isso acontecer vai começar tudo denovo, ou pior.

Mukuro acena com a cabeça e vai saindo do escritório foi quando kurama disse.

Kurama:Mukuro!(Kurama pega em papel coloca em frente de Mukuro que por sua vez arregala os olho) A conta!

Os dias se passam e Mukuro faz exatamente o que Kurama avia lhe dito e pelo incrível que pareça estava dando certo, e Hiei estava perdendo o gosto pra coisa ou em outras palavras estava enjoando daquela rotina e resolve voltar mas cedo pra casa nisso quando Mukuro olha para o relógio e sente o ki de Hiei se aproximando ela fica feliz mas ao mesmo tempo resmunga.

Mukuro:Odeio quando aquela raposa tem razão.

Hiei chega meio que sem graça e com passos pesados e Mukuro com um riso irônico diz.

Mukuro:voltou sedo hiei.

Hiei:Ñ é dá sua conta bate forte a porta do quarto que quase quebra, mukuro mas que satisfeita ñ reage e fica na sua.

Os dias se passam e Hiei vai realmente enjoando da coisa mesmo, yomi por sua vez fez o que mukuro avia lhe dito,ele também ñ agüentava mas o palavreado do Hiei que de todos já tava insuportável que até na outra sala ele tava perdendo clientes.Até que tinha se passado um mês e o vale do hiei tinha acabado e sua vontade de jogar também bem Mukuro novamente resmungando.

Mukuro:Odeio quando aquela raposa tem razão.

Hiei volta ao trabalho normalmente mas violento eu acho que é por causa do jogo minha nossa!Mas tudo volta ao normal bem...porquanto.

Hiei chega em casa vai até seu quarto e fica olhando os presentes quando olha e vê o presente que kuwabara o deu os cds do linkin park ele colocou no som por curiosidade, quando começou a escutar Faint gostou bem ele escutou todos os cds em ultimo volume.

N/A:Xiiiii!Lá vamos nois denovo. Continue...


End file.
